Food dehydrators, convection ovens, toaster ovens, small refrigeration units and other food preparation devices using heated air have been quite common for many years. Available units are typically bulky.
The drawings and written materials contained herein describe constructions having advantages which will be recognized by those knowledgeable in the art.